Ces choses que Michael n'avait pas Planifiées
by chromosome et j en suis fiere
Summary: Michael Planifie. Toujours. Tout. C'est ce qui a sauvé la vie de son frère. Mais Sucre pourrait vous en raconter de belles, sur le sujet...


Ayant participé à deux échanges organisés par Karine sur Prison Break, je me suis décidée à mettre les deux prompts obtenus en ligne. Des fois que.

Donc voilà.

**Date :** mai 2008

**Personnage****s :** on m'a demandé du Michael/Sucre. J'ai du Michael/Lincoln, qui s'est incrusté dans le premier paragraphe, ainsi que dans les suivants d'ailleurs. J'ai du Michael. Beaucoup de Michael. Si quelqu'un trouve le Michael/Sucre caché dans texte (parce qu'il est là ! Si si ! Je le sens !)…

**Rating** : R pour la chute (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ? Non, sérieusement, aucun.

**Prompt :** « Ca aussi, ça faisait partie du plan, Papi ? ». Blessure ou perte d'un d'objet.

Si je vous disais qu'à la base, tout tournait autour de cette phrase, vous me croiriez ?

**Commentaires :** je craque. Michael aussi. Tout craquage en règle est autorisé voire fortement encouragé. Craquons en cœur. Hem.

**Disclamer :** ni l'idée principale de Prison Break ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Quand je vois ce qu'ils en font actuellement, je me dis que c'est peut-être dommage.

**Ces choses que Michael n'avait pas Planifiées…**

Il y a des choses que Michael ne Planifie pas. Peu, certes, mais il y en a. Par exemple, la condamnation pour meurtre de son frère aîné, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ou bien peut-être que si, tout compte fait.

Il y a donc des choses que Michael ne Planifie pas. C'est pour lui une manière d'obtenir la dose d'adrénaline que Lincoln a toujours eu tendance à chercher dans les ennuis. D'ailleurs le sujet « Lincoln » n'était-il pas sensé être clos ? Il faut croire que plus on cherche à occulter quelque chose, plus le dit quelque chose nous revient en pleine figure.

Il y a en effet des choses que Michael ne Planifie pas. Etre à ce point organisé, pourrait être insupportable pour certains, mais c'est au contraire indispensable à Michael : il n'a jamais aimé les surprises. Et depuis un certain coup de fil de Veronica (« Je suis au commissariat » et « Lincoln est accusé de meurtre »), il s'est également découvert une profonde aversion pour le téléphone. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

Il y a heureusement des choses que Michael ne Planifie pas. Quand il en a assez, de lui, de sa vie, de Planifier, il lui arrive de se laisser aller. Oh, ça ne va jamais loin, n'est-ce pas ? Chercher au hasard le numéro d'un restaurant qui livre à domicile sans automatiquement assimiler son adresse au chemin à parcourir pour atteindre son appartement et au temps nécessaire.

C'est parfois un soulagement pour lui, de se comporter, de savoir qu'il se comporte comme quelqu'un de normal. Même si inévitablement l'angoisse le saisit et qu'il se surprend à rappeler le restaurant pour demander l'adresse. N'est pas normal qui veut.

Il y a encore des choses que Michael ne Planifie pas.

oOo

Un jour, lorsqu'il était plus jeune (si jeune qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, à vrai dire. Lincoln le lui a raconté, plus souvent qu'à son tour), il a préparé une sortie à vélo avec Maman et Lincoln. Sa première Planification. Quand il y repense, il se sent encore ému.

Il regrette même un peu que Maman n'ait pas jugé utile de garder son dessin. Tout de même, une carte détaillée avec le temps de parcours, les chemins possibles (pour raccourcir ou rallonger la sortie, selon les chances de convaincre Maman de leur acheter une glace pour quatre heures s'ils sont encore dehors à cette heure là), et les dernières statistiques sur les dangers de Central Park !

En grandissant, il est devenu le genre d'enfant insupportable (toujours aux dires de Lincoln) qui retient des statistiques lugubres. Et qui se sent obligé de les ressortir au plus mauvais moment possible, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique - « Rhétorique, Michael, _rhétorique_ ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ». En l'occurrence, Michael avait huit ans et avait haussé les épaules en demandant à son frère d'un ton détaché « Et toi ? ».

Sur le moment, il avait trouvé l'information pertinente. Oui, plus de 80 des accidents à moto sont mortels. Lincoln aurait peut-être dû y penser avantde l'acheter, sa fichue motocyclette.

Adolescent, il n'était pas très sociable. Quand, lorsqu'on vous propose une sortie / virée / soirée, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de Planifier, ça n'aide pas à élargir un cercle d'amis déjà inexistant. Voir la définition de sortie / virée / soirée pour l'adolescent moyen dans le dictionnaire le plus proche.

Oh, il ne dit rien, bien sûr - ce n'est pas toujours la chose à faire. Lincoln le lui a expliqué. « T'es chiant, Mike ! ». Mais il paraît que ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Adulte, il se défendait d'être obsessionnel. Organisé. Peut-être un peu maniaque sur les bords. Il en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec son psychiatre. II ne se souvient plus exactement duquel. Il y en a eu un certain nombre. Quelque chose à voir avec l'insatiabilité de sa vie, dixit le dernier. Ridicule. Instable, lui ? Lincoln, à la rigueur.

Il s'avère que sa… non, pas maladie, puisqu'il n'est pas malade. Disons sa particularité. Sa particularité, donc, lui permet de voir au-delà de la perception visuelle. Dit de cette manière, ça fait un peu science-fiction. Bref.

Il voit au-delà des apparences, ce qui est bien. Très bien, même, de son point vue. Un frère de sa connaissance a un autre avis sur le sujet, mais cela ne vaut pas la peine d'être débattu ici.

Son souci, c'est que du coup, il a également tendance à voir ce qui va mal se passer. Ce genre de choses. En clair ? Et bien, en clair, Michael est d'un pessimisme et d'une rationalité affligeants. Pour son entourage. En conséquence de quoi, il est sujet à des crises d'angoisse aussi terrifiantes qu'imprévisibles. Ce qu'il l'angoisse encore plus. Vous me suivez ? La probabilité de faire une crise soudaine l'angoisse. Ce qui augmente la dite probabilité.

Avec le temps, il a essayé diverses méthodes pour garder son sang-froid. Rationalisation poussée, qui n'a fait que l'enfoncer dans son cercle vicieux de possibilités. Yoga, où il n'a pas tenu plus de quelques minutes. Vous avez déjà songé à la probabilité d'accident cardiaque en pratiquant cette discipline ? Lui non plus, jusqu'à se trouver assis à essayer de réaliser avec acharnement la position du lotus. Autant pour le lotus.

Bien d'autres encore. Mais aucune n'a fonctionné. Lincoln estime quand à lui que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ca n'aurait été qu'un gaspillage d'argent. De qui se moque-t-on ? Michael a donc appris à vivre avec ce qu'il est. A s'accepter. Avec le temps, il a mûri. Lui.

Il a même appris à aimer le frisson avant l'angoisse quand il s'oblige à ne pas Planifier.

oOo

Allongé dans sa cellule, incapable de fermer l'œil alors qu'il en aurait bien besoin, c'est au passé que Michael réfléchit.

Jusqu'à récemment, il y a des choses dans sa vie qu'il aurait aimé modifier. Comme tout le monde. Peut-être pour commencer cette particularité Si elle l'a rendu plus fort - comme il se plaît à le penser - elle l'a contraint à une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de ses relations. Au point qu'il se sente si attaché à son frère. Attaché uniquement à son frère. Frère qui en a d'ailleurs largement profité.

Aujourd'hui, quand il repense au passé, il n'y voit que les étapes qui l'ont conduit là où il est à présent. En prison. Sauvant la vie de son frère. De la seule personne, avec Veronica et jusqu'à Sara, à laquelle il tient. D'une certaine manière, sa vie entière n'a été que les étapes successives du Plan.

Ouais. Particularité, hein ? Quelques fois, ça ressemble quand même vaguement à une maladie…

Dans son grand appartement si bien organisé, dans son environnement familier rassurant, il a tout Planifié. Jusqu'au moindre détail. Jusqu'à ce qui allait mal se passer. Jusqu'aux plans à l'intérieur du Plan.

Seul dans son appartement, il a Planifié l'évasion de son frère en la basant sur des gens. Des personnes. Sur ce qui, par excellence, ne peut pas être Planifié.

Appréhender les personnalités et les motivations, c'est possible. Jouer sur ce qu'on sait, sur ce qu'ils savent qu'on sait ou pas, et sur ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'était jouable.

Prévoir que son compagnon de cellule ne voudrait pas s'évader, ça, par contre…

oOo

En arrivant à Fox River, la présence quasi constante et peut-être un peu appuyée de Sucre s'est révélée précieuse. Ses explications ne lui ont rien apporté qu'il n'aurait compris seul à force d'observation, mais elles lui ont fait gagner un temps précieux. Et l'ont sans doute empêché de commettre une erreur durant les premiers jours.

Mais sa conduite de prisonnier modèle et sa situation posent un sérieux problème à Michael : s'évader d'une prison de haute sécurité, ça n'est déjà pas facile. Mais le faire contrel'avis de son compagnon de cellule… ça, ça ne faisait paspartie du Plan !

Heureusement, le Plan étant ce qu'il est, Michael a rapidement trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour motiver Sucre à les aider. Puis, Maricruz a finit de le convaincre – rien que pour ça, elle lui a toujours été sympathique.

Non, au final, Sucre ne sera pas le vrai problème, réalise Michael en se retournant dans sa couchette. Encore que s'il continue à ronfler de cette manière et à gigoter autant, il risque de changer d'avis.

Mais il y en a d'autres. Des gens, des choses. Pas encore des problèmes, juste pour le moment des menaces. Des ombres qui planent sur le Plan, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement les contours des dessins. T-Bag, pour commencer. Sara, pour finir.

Oui, il y a définitivement de plus en plus de choses qui ne faisaient pas partie du Plan. Et ça l'angoisse. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas le droit de craquer. Quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'a qu'un mois pour sortir son frère d'ici. Pas le temps d'hésiter, pas le temps d'avoir peur, pas le temps de s'occuper des problèmes, déjà existants ou non.

D'un coup, il se redresse et se lève. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est, et à vrai dire il s'en fiche. Quoiqu'il fasse, ce sera plus constructif que de rester allongé dans le noir à ruminer sur ce qu'il ne peut pas planifier non plus : ses angoisses. Celle d'échouer, de ne pas sauver son frère, et les autres, plus récentes, plus sournoises, d'entraîner d'autres personnes dans sa chute, comme il vient de le faire avec Sucre. Après tout, il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa propre petite vie bien.

Alors les autres…

oOo

D'une certaine manière, Michael n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est fini. Après tant d'années à passer chaque instant que Dieu fait à lutter, ça ne paraît pas si extraordinaire. Et il y a fort à penser que d'une certaine manière, ça ne sera jamais fini. Parce que si eux sont venus à bout de leurs démons, tant que les conséquences de leurs actes auront toujours des répercussions, ça ne sera pas fini.

Il y a les remords, bien sûr. On a beau dire que ça vaut toujours mieux que des regrets, parfois, Michael se demande quand même si… Il y a les gens qui l'entourent, ceux qui d'une certaine façon sont devenus sa famille. Ils ont lutté avec lui, ont souffert autant que lui, et ils ont vaincu ensemble.

Paradoxalement, cette particularité qui l'a contraint à la solitude une bonne partie de sa vie d'adulte lui a offert - de manière totalement immorale et biscornue, il est le premier à en convenir - ce dont il ne rêvait plus : des amis. De vrais amis, qui le connaissent pour ce qu'il est réellement, le bon comme le mauvais. Et Sara. Même s'il ne sait toujours pas comment exactement définir Sara. Il ne désespère pas.

Il y a aussi son frère. Vaste sujet s'il en est. Quoi qu'il en soit exactement, quelles que soient les rancœurs passées, présentes et futures - il est heureux, pas idiot. Lincoln n'a pas tant changé que ça. Sa façon de porter une chemise en première ligne - ils se sont rapprochés, et ils savent qu'ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre. Tant que LJ ou bien Sara ne sont pas menacés de mort, bien sûr.

Et en parlant de frère, il y a également Sucre. Sucre, qui l'a soutenu quand Lincoln en était incapable. Sucre, qui a cru en lui sans la désinvolture blasée de Lincoln - « Bien sûr que Michael peut le faire, Michael est un génie. » - Sucre qui a, lui, fait passer Michael avant Maricruz et son enfant.

Il a conscience de ce que Sucre a fait pour lui. Pour eux tous. De ce qu'il lui doit. Comme tous les autres. Il le sait.

Ca ne l'empêche pas de jurer à voix haute que si Sucre raconte ça, Maricruz se retrouvera veuve sans tarder !

oOo

Avec le recul, avec le temps pour analyser ses actes et ses conséquences, pour les intégrer à son nouveau Plan - celui de vivre heureux à jamais. Une flopée de bonshommes niais y sont bien parvenus, pourquoi pas lui - les Remords ont pris plus de place. La Culpabilité les a rapidement rejoints. Elle ne s'était jamais tellement éloignée.

Mais il a réussi à tenir la Honte à l'écart. Après tout, il a lutté - de façon immorale et biscornue, blablabla - contre l'injustice. Il a sauvé la vie d'un être innocent, de son frère, presque sans dommages collatéraux - quelques morts. Principalement des méchants. Pas de guerre nucléaire déclenchée ou de crack boursier lui étant directement imputable.

Encore que. Il y a bien eu cette fois là, dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec Sucre. Quelque temps après son arrivée. Tout semblait marcher à la perfection. Les premières difficultés avaient été surmontées, il s'était adapté à son nouvel environnement.

Et puis…

oOo

Dans la pénombre savamment orchestrée par ses soins, Michael explique la première phase de son Plan à un Sucre médusé. S'il en avait le temps, il prendrait celui de savourer ce léger sentiment de puissance et de supériorité qui a tendance à le prendre depuis peu. Depuis qu'il a décidé de jouer les génies en se faisant incarcérer pour sauver la vie de son frère.

Mais de temps, il en manque. Terriblement. Il a tout Planifié, certes, mais il est également bien placé pour connaître les failles de son plan. Et elles existent ! Le temps est le plus précieux et plus instable des éléments du Plan. Le temps déterminera tout. La vie ou la mort de son frère.

Il brandit sa clé Allen customisée à la MacGyver, et amorce une démonstration à l'attention de son compagnon de cellule. Il lui faut vérifier que la clé joue bien avec le boulon qu'il cherche à dévisser.

Tout à son soulagement et à son autosatisfaction, il ne réalise pas que l'excitation a rendu ses mains moites de sueur. Erreur ! Sous les yeux d'un Sucre médusé, il lâche l'objet si précieux. Hélas, celui-ci - le traître - ne manque pas sa cible.

Sucre hausse les sourcils et prend une expression que Michael voit pour la première fois, mais certainement pas pour la dernière. Il se permet un commentaire, synchrone avec les pensées de Michael :

« Et ça, Papi ? Ca faisait aussi partie du plan ? »

Les yeux rivés sur la cuvette des toilettes où s'enfonce inexorablement son outil, Michael se dispense de gratifier ça d'une réponse.

Autant pour son avance dans son planning d'évasion personnel.


End file.
